IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Janella Salvador's ''Fall for Love album (under IBC Records on February 11, 2014) Fall for Love, produced by IBC Records, is Janella Salvador's newest album will contain covers of both foreign and OPM songs that were in English and Filipino of all-hits love songs from the well-known Filipino composers rendered by. The teen pop-star star in a Philippine female singer Janella Salvador is the singer revealed that the decision to record an self-titled album. Though a teen sweetheart princess of 15-year-old girl at the time of this release, Salvador's poise and assurance shines through, and the album is infused with her charm and charisma. Salvador is also a popular television and film superstar, and her name was very recognizable prior to the release of this album, at the time of this album's release, she is a fine singer. Fall for Love is a collection of all original songs written in English and Filipino composed by some of the Philippines’ renowned songwriters like Vehnee Saturno, Jenine Desiderio, Christian Martinez, among others. The collection showcases some of the best songs ever, the country has produced. The songs will definitely invoke feelings of love and hope in every listener. To show gratitude for Janella’s contribution to OPM, composed Freddie Saturno handed Janella a plaque of appreciation for recording her own album. The album was released on 2014, under the exclusive licensee and distributor of products for Filipino music recording in the Philippines, IBC Records. International fans are able to purchase the physical album from the official website of Salvador or download them digitally from MyMusicStore International, a music store website based in the Philippines became available on ITunes Stores worldwide. The album pays tribute to OPM (Original Pilipinio Music) while Janella’s countless fans who have been loyal throughout his career. #Sana’y Kapiling Ka (love song ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Love You (novelty dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #How Crazy Are You? (Meja) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Dance with Me (Taglish novelty dance tune) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want A Boy (Taglish R&B hip-hop) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Sunny Day (Coco Lee) (dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #Have A Good Time (acoustic ballad) (composed by Jimmy Borja) (music video) #Malay Mo (Tagalog) (pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (acoustic melody) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Feeling na Crush Mo (OPM dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #When You Smiled at Me (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) '''Elmo Magalona: Rapper Heartthrob (under IBC Records on February 21, 2014) #So Something (Taglish southern hip hop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Excuse (R&B, pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Bug (pop R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Ako si Boy (pop, beatboxing, funk, R&B and dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Get Up'N Move (hip hop and R&B) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Bartender (Taglish R&B) (composed by Quest) - feat. Quest #Tootsee Roll (hip hop, southern rap, miami bass) (composed by Elmo Magalona) #Girl Me Mine (composed by Elmo Magalona) #No Ordinary Girl (Taglish R&B pop) (composed by Elmo Magalona) - feat. Janella Salvador #I'm So Fine (Taglish R&B and old school music) (composed by Marcus Davis) 'Thyro Alfaro: Pure Heart (under IBC Records on February 22, 2014)' #Open Your Eyes (NM) (R&B ballad) (composed by Raffy Calicdan and Thyro Alfaro) #Labing Isang Numero (R&B) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Bakit Ako (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #The Lonely Streets (hip-hop and R&B) (DJ Yoshitaka) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Lupa (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #I Can't Take My Eyes Off You (R&B) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Janella Salvadior #Pure Heart (R&B) (composed by Raffy Calicdan) #What Might Have Been (Lou Pardini) (pop jazz) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) #Ako'y Damdamin (R&B ballad) (composed by Amber Davis) #Yo, Excuse Me Miss (R&B, pop) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Anak (R&B ballad) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) 'Marlo Mortel: Repetition (under IBC Records on March 21, 2014)' #Honey (Tito Mina) (acoustic rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Beauty and Madness (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Smile (Uncle Kracker) (country and pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Binibini (soft rock) (composed by Larry Hermoso) (music video) #Stuck on You (country pop-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #I Need You Back (pop rock) (Raymond Lauchengco) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Captured (country-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Ordinary Song (Marc Velasco) (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sa May Bintana (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Run-Around (Blues Traveler) (rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Magkita Na Tayo (Maja Salvador) (written by Christian Martinez) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Wild World (alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Jenine Desiderio: Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (under IBC Records on March 22, 2014)' #Ikaw Lamang Ang Mahalaga (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Of All the Things (acosutic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Love Is All That Matters (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Bakit Hindi Ako (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #A Reason To Believe (original ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Nariyan Pa Rin (original OPM) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #I Want You To Be There (original acoustic love song) (composed by Jamie Rivera) #Ano'ng Pangalan Mo (original acoustic love song) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Pagka't Bago Lang Tayo (original love song) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - feat. Dingdong Avanzado (music video) #Even If It Takes A Lifetime (original ballad) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) 'Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #You Light Up My Life (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Katulad Ng Sa Akin (Tootsie Guevara) (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Falling Your Love (original ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) #Sana'y Maghintay (original ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #I'll Never Love This Way Again (ballad) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Sabihin Ko Na (original song) (synthpop and dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) #In My Life (Sarah Geronimo) (OPM ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Laging Ikaw Lamang (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #So in Love (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #I Will Love Again (original pop ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #When You Wish Upon a Star (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) 'Veejay Aragon: Simple Lang (under IBC Records on March 28, 2014)' #Simple Lang (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (alternative rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Gusto Ay Ikaw (original song) (original alternative rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) (music video) #Gaya ng Dati (alternative rock and soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #I Will Be Here (acoustic soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Minahal Kita (Michael Laygo) (alternative pp rock) (composed by Arnel Pineda) (music video) #Can't Find No Reason (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Maniwala Ka Sa Akin (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (acoustic rock) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (music video) #Buong Buhay Ko (original song) (alternative rock) (composed by Bamboo) #You And I Should Be Forever (original song) (pop rock-alternative rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (under IBC Records on March 29, 2014)' #Oh My Gee (Taglish original song) (dance craze tunes and on the music video feature Salvador is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers and intercut with scenes from Janella: A Princess Girl) (composed by Marcus Davis) (music video) #Till It's Time (original song) (acoustic guitar OPM ballad, music video is made in romantic setting in bed, she playing with a laptop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Sa Pangarap na Lang (original song for ballad) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with a pop OPM contributed ballad of soul and the music video feature Salvador starts to rain and intercut scenes from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Freddie Saturno (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #I Love You Girl (Taglish original song for R&B and 2-step garage) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #Tonight, I Celebrate My Love (soft rock and pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) - feat. Veejay Aragon (music video) #Yakap (Charice) (acoustic guitar OPM love song, the music video for Salvador was directed by Lyle Sacris) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Here I Am Again (original song) (slow pop and adult contemporary sounding recording the song in a recording studio) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (music video) #Prinsesa ng Puso Mo (original song) (dance craze, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) (music video) #Before I Fall in Love (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (music video) #Feel This Moment (dance, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Marcus Davis) - feat. Elmo Magalona (music video) #Promise Me (original OPM-R&B love song, a sequence of Salvador playing the piano in a mansion intercut with scenes of her with her love interest (portrayed by Marlo Mortel). It stayed in heavy rotation during the spring and summer) (composed by Lulu Villarde) (music video) #She's a Girl (original Taglish song) (new wave with a dance craze, music video in a high school. Janella is seen with friends and dancing shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers, Janella loves Marlo) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) (music video) #Save Your Heart for Me (Taglish original song) (catchy original song R&B pop tune about love) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) #Unsaid (original song) (soft rock for the piano and acoustic guitar) (composed by Michael Martinez) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Don't Own Me (original song) (the hopeful ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) (music video) 'Ronald Humarang: Ronald (under IBC Records on March 30, 2014)' #I Could Not Ask For More (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Life Is a Highway (original song) (alternative rock and hard rock) (composed by Jay-R Siaboc) #Naaalala Ka (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Jim Paredes) #I'll Be Your Friend (original soft rock) (composed Jonathan Manalo) #Maghintay Ka (original alternative rock) (composed by Ely Buendia) #All I Need (Jack Wagner) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Makita Kang Muli (composed by Arnel Pineda) #Di Na Natuto (alternative rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One You Love (original alternarive rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Anne Bernardo: Somewhere in My Heart (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' #Just Believe (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Larry Hermoso) #Never Gonna Let You Go (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Sa Aking Bituin (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Zsa Zsa Padilla) #Someone I Love Me (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (dance) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Car Wash (Christina Aguilera) (critics in praising Bernardo's vogal range) (composed by Freddie Saturno) - feat. Elmo Magalona #I Wanna Dance with Somebody (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (written by Marcus Davis) #Nag-iisang Pangarap (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tanging Ako (composed by Louie Ocampo) #I Do (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Somewhere in My Heart (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) #True Love (critics in praising Bernardo's vocal range) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Khalil Ramos: Imtimate Love (under IBC Records on April 1, 2014)' #Huwag Mong Pipigilin Ang Puso (original dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Love Again (original song) (NM feat Mr. E) (ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kailan Pa Kaya (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Beautiful (Vic Joseph) (original song) (pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Kung Akin ng Mundo (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Saka Mo Sabihin (original song) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Nasa Iyo Na (original) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Happy Go Lucky (original song) (DDR) (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) #Bakit Nagkagan'to (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #If I Could (original song) (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) 'Pinoy Learns To Rock (PLTR): Tamang Tama (under IBC Records on May 3, 2014)' #She Looks So Perfect (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Tamang Tama (alternative rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Love Will Keep Us Alive (The Eagles) (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Alab ng Bahay (alternative show) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Breaking My Heart (MLTR) (soft rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) (music video) #Paint My Love (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Nothing to Lose (MLTR) (pop rock) (composed by Giu Comia) (music video) #Itang-gala (soft rock-alterantive rock) (composed by Carlo Lazerna) #Sleeping Child (MLTR) (pop rock-soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) (music video) #Unang Simula (soft rock) (composed by Johan Laurens) 'Josh Santana: Give Me A Chance (under IBC Records on July 10, 2014)' #Ako'y Magbabalik (original song for soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #You Make Believe (original song for OPM ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Nandito Ako (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Give Me A Chance (pop) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Giliw ng Puso (original song for ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Does This Mean Goodbye (original song) (soft rock with a tender piano introduction and features a strong, melody sung with delicate strength) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kahit Na Malayo Ka (pop) (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) #Haplos sa Awit (soft rock-pop rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Iniibig Kita (acoustic guitar) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Minahal Kita (original song for the ballad) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #When You Had Someone (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) 'Shanne Velasco: Somewhere In My Love (under IBC Records on September 8, 2014)' #Somewhere In My Love (original ballad) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #I Won't Let You Go Again (Jaya) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #Ibulong sa Hangin (OPM ballad) (composed by Lorrie Ilustre) #If Only (original pop) (composed by Jenine Desiderio) #Hanggang Kailan (original aoucstic ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #I Want Your Love (original dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) #More Than You'd Believe (original pop ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Ikaw Talaga (original dance craze) (composed by Marcus Davis) #The One That I Love (original ballad with contemporary jazz) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Nasaan ang Pag-Ibig Mo (original OPM ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #She's Out of My Life (acoustic pop ballad) (composed by Christian Martinez) 'Arvin Ventanilla: Romantic Ballad (under IBC Records on September 8, 2014)' #My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (easy listening soft rock song) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Wag Mong Iwan (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Satruno) #Stuck on You (soft rock) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Bihag (acoustic soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Ang Siyang Minamahal (soft) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Smile (Nat King Cole) (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) #So It's You (soft rock with contemporary jazz-styled saxophone) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Mahal Kita Walang Iba (soft rock) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #The One Who Won My Heart (soft rock) (composed by Freddie Saturno) #What Can I Do (soft rock) (composed by Louie Ocampo) 'Throwback Kapinoy (under IBC Records on September 13, 2014)' The 80's icon had a comeback on September 12, 2014. Some of the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) in the 80's Pinoy music had given a contemporary twist by IBC-13's very own young stars. Throwback Kapinoy, the piloy compilation album that signals the show's groundbreaking foray into the recording field, presents Anja Aguilar, Joshua Cadelina, Nadine Lustre, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Cayleen Villamor, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo, Arvin Ventanilla, Shanne Velasco, Elmo Magalona, Aria Clemente and Khalil Ramos. #Million Miles Away (Joey Albert) (ballad) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Gary Valenciano) - Joshua Cadelina #Mr. Disco (Manilyn Reynes) (disco-dance) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #I Need You Back (Raymond Lauchengco) (pop rock) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Marlo Mortel #Mr. Kupido (Rachel Alejandro) (dance) (composed by Andrei Dionisio) - Janella Salvador #When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (soft rock) (composed by Jim Paredes) - Veejay Aragon #Don't Know What to Say (Ric Segreto) (ballad) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cayleen Villamor #You (Basil Valdez) (soft rock) (composed by Popsie Saturno) - Ronald Humarang #I Wanna Dance with Somebody (dance) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anne Bernardo #Babaero (Randy Santiago) (dance) (composed by Nonoy Zuniga) - Arvin Ventanilla #Urong Sulong (Regine Velasquez) (dance) (composed by Regine Velasquez) - Shanne Velasco #Wild Thing (Francis M.) (composed by Elmo Magalona) - Elmo Magalona #You Made Me Live Again (Janet Basco) (ballad) (composed by Janet Basco) - Aria Clemente #Kasayaw (Archie D.) (dance) (composed by Archie D.) - Khalil Ramos 'Ito'ng Bagong Christmas (an all-star Christmas album, under IBC Records on November 30, 2014)' #Sa Araw ng Pasko (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Various Artists (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Miguel Aguila, Jenine Desiderio, Veejay Aragon, Joey Albert, Thyro Alfaro, Cayleen Villamor, Aria Clemente, Arvin Ventanilla, Shanne Velasco, Josh Santana and Marlo Mortel) #Ngayong Pasko (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Cayleen Villamor #Pasko Na Sinta Ko (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) - Dingdong Avanzado #Noo'y Pasko Rin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Lani Misalucha #A Christmas Greeting (composed by 1:43 and Murys Ramirez) - 1:43 #Kahit Hindi Pasko (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila #Miss Kita Kung Christmas (composed by Christian Martinez) - Veejay Aragon #My Only Christmas Wish (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Arrabelle Saturno) - Shanne Velasco #Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Thyro Alfaro #Give Love on Christmas Day (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janella Salvador #What Child Is This (composed by Christian Martinez) - Marlo Mortel #Soon It's Christmas (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Anne Benrardo #Please Come Home For Christmas (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Khalil Ramos #All I Want For Christmas Is You (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Aria Clemente #Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Josh Santana #Silent Night Na Naman (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Jenine Desiderio #Unang Pasko (composed by Trina Belamide) - Arvin Ventanilla #25th of December (composed by Louie Heredia) - Joey Albert Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records